Under Wraps
Under Wraps is the second episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Warfare. Premise Fred drives the Mystery Machine to search for his old friends, first, he needs Shaggy and Scooby-Doo as they working at carnal. Synopsis Fred puts more fuel in his Mystery Machine, as Karl is thinking about food first. Fred sees Karl starting to act like Shaggy, as he gave him and himself for food. Fred knows that Shaggy and Scooby-Doo are a carnival of where their new job after being fried from their last job. Karl sees carnival security as it turned out to be an Evil Wizard, as Fred speed up to go and find Shaggy and Scooby and solve this Mystery. Karl and Fred talk about Shaggy obsession with food and bounding well with Scooby-Doo since he first saw him. Karl worries about the Wizard is attacking them, but Fred knows that Shaggy and Scooby-Doo will run away from it and find Mystery Inc like the past. Karl also mentioned by the past criminals like Space Krook, Deacon Caswell and Captain Cutler. Fred knows they are locked up, but Karl worries about them from escaping prison by Skeleton Freak and his men. They need to find him first before he frees the others as Fred said. They head to the Carnival, as Fred likes to look at stuff but Karl tells him to snap out of it until Shaggy and Scooby is here. A performance from the announcer is going to show magic tricks with Shaggy and Scooby-Doo. They are going to do magic tricks to impress Fred and Karl, as they tried and failed to impress the people. The Evil Wizard attacks the Carnival, scaring all the people as they all run away. Shaggy and Scooby are chased by The Evil Wizard for the long run, as Fred uses the Mystery Machine to help them to escape. Fred drives, as Shaggy and Scooby panic as The Evil Wizard is trying to attacking the Mystery Machine by chasing them. They escape with Fred's great driving skills as The Evil Wizard vow for revenge. Shaggy and Scooby-Doo are so happy to see Fred, as they both know Karl Devine from years ago. They remember as they didn't like him when they first met but understood. Karl gives Shaggy and Scooby more food, as Fred found a clue of magic made out of dust. Karl knows the magic blast is fake, as Larry gives Scooby and Shaggy more food as they eat a lot. Fred sees more pictures of The Evil Wizard appearing in backgrounds and messing around with a lot of electric power. Karl sees two days go, the Carnival was closed for one day because of the power out but it goes on. Fred wants Shaggy and Scooby to go as bait to lure Wizard into a trap. They go back to the carnival, as Shaggy eats one more food before they go. Shaggy and Scooby perform their talent with the people of circus, as the Shaggy and Scooby boss allows it to continue. As their Shaggy and Scooby do some tricks, as Karl and Fred know the plan is working as they have to wait until the monster disappeared. The Evil Wizard punish them for their bad talent, as Shaggy and Scooby run, as The Evil Wizard chase them all the way with doors and many like Circus and rides. The Evil Wizard finally got them until the light beginning to blind them with the cage trapping him with a hammer hit him. Shaggy and Scooby bait worked, as it turned out to be Larry. Shaggy knows it's the same person, who gave him food. He did this because Shaggy and Scooby-Doo boss didn't feel like Larry had didn't. He created a Wizard costume to scare, as he was the one who cut the power but still failed. Police arrested Larry for his crimes, as Fred is happy that they solved another Mystery. Fred is happy to see Shaggy and Scooby again, but Karl offers them to come back to solve Mysteries and stop Skeleton Freak. They accept, as they drive away from the Carnival. Fred knows two members that are not in the Mystery Inc are Daphne and Velma. Karl knows it will take a lot to get their attention, as Fred will not give up and will solve it together. Scooby says his name as he is back. Skeleton Freak knows more will be enough for his plan to surface. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Incorporated (Mentioned) * Scooby-Doo (First Appearance) * Shaggy Rogers (First Appearance) * Fred Jones * Daphne Blake (Mentioned) * Velma Dinkley (mentioned) Supporting characters: * Karl Devine * Shaggy and Scooby's Boss Villains: * Larry (first appearance) * Evil Wizard (first appearance) * Skeleton Freak Other characters: * Carnival People (First Appearance) * Police (First Appearance) Locations * San Francisco ** San Francisco Carnival ** Eat and Meat Shop Objects * Meat * Sandwich * Hammer * Strings * Cage Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * Shaggy and Scooby appears for the first time in Mystery Warfare * Evil Wizard always have his red lighting attacks * Mystery Inc number plate is 1969, the year Scooby-Doo aired for the first time * Karl mentions about Captain Cutler, Space Krook and Deacon Caswell about the past that Mystery Inc run into years ago * Scooby-Doo calls Shaggy, Rhaggy for the first time in years Miscellaneous * Disguises: Shaggy and Scooby disguise as Magic Guys * Traps: Hammer, Strings and Cage * Clues: Magic Dust * "Zoinks" count: 2 * "Jeepers" count: * "Jinkies" count: * "Hold The Phone" count: 1 Cultural references * Carnival People, as one of them look like Vincent Price * Shaggy still has a Blue Falcon key ring in his pocket * Fred said "I have you now" is a reference to Star Wars: Episode 4 In other languages See Also Category:Episodes Featuring Karl Devine Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Warfare Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Featuring Skeleton Freak